1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery may include an electrode array having an anode, a separator, and a cathode sequentially arranged and wound, a case containing the electrode array, and a cap assembly for sealing an open side of the case.
In a cylindrical rechargeable battery, for example, an anode and a cathode of the electrode array include sections that are not coated with active material and an anode uncoated part and a cathode uncoated part may face opposite directions.
A cathode current collector plate is attached to the cathode uncoated section, and an anode current collector plate is attached to the anode uncoated section. The cathode current collector plate may be connected to the case, and the anode current collector plate may be connected to the cap assembly. The cathode current collector plate and the anode current collector plate lead the current to the exterior.
In such a configuration, the case operates as a cathode terminal and the cap assembly operates as an anode terminal. The cap assembly and the case are connected with a gasket interposed therebetween.
The rechargeable battery may include a current interruption device (CID) for preventing thermal runaway by interrupting current flow at a threshold internal pressure of a battery. The CID may include a vent plate connected to a sub-plate in the cap plate to interrupt current flow to the cap assembly in the electrode array.
However, an arc may be generated when the vent plate is separated from the sub-plate by operation of the CID. If the arc is sustained by the operation of the CID, the vent plate, the sub-plate, and the peripheral area thereof may melt, thereby generating a junction.
In case of overcharge, the arc generated by the operation of the CID may progress to thermal runaway. As such, the rechargeable battery may catch fire or explode. Accordingly, it is desirable to eliminate the arc generated at an early stage, that is, before the peripheral area melts.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.